Liquids which under certain conditions, have properties otherwise observed only with crystalline solids, such as optical anisotropy, have been known for a long time. Recently, such properties have also been observed in macro-molecular systems, for example, with polyacrylate and methacrylate esters. Nematic phases of such polymeric systems generally exist at temperatures above 100.degree. C.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide polymeric systems in which the polymeric material has a liquid crystal phase even at relatively low temperatures, particularly at and below room temperature. Another object of this invention is to prepare systems having liquid crystal phases over a wide range of pressure and temperature, and have lower viscosities than known systems. Still another object of this invention is to prepare systems having liquid crystal phases whose properties, such as viscosity, type of liquid crystal phase, position and temperature range in which the liquid crystal phase exists can be tailored to the requirements of the particular application. A further object of this invention is to prepare macromolecular systems in which the liquid crystal can be obtained at or even below room temperature.